


My dazzling being

by noaru



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noaru/pseuds/noaru





	My dazzling being

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Floodlight_Zhou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floodlight_Zhou/gifts).



"You're the dazzling being that fills my monochrome world with colours"

Merry Chrismas, Floodlight_Zhou! Hope you like this


End file.
